Le coeur d'un renard
by Bibisims paradise
Summary: Naruto,un demi-dieu mi-homme mi-renard,siège dans un temple depuis déjà des siècles,malheureusement,celui-ci se fait assaillir par les humains,Naruto sera alors capturé et emmener dans un zoo... Futur Death-fic,en deux parties ou trois . -En pause-


_**Le cœur d'un renard**_

_Des bruits de pas...ce sont eux...Je savais qu'ils viendraient un jour ou l'autre. Pourquoi ne me laissent t-ils pas tranquille,ces vulgaires humains...pourquoi veulent t-ils absolument m'enfermer dans une cage dorée. Moi qui protège leur cher et tendre temple depuis des siècles. N'ont ils aucune reconnaissance envers un demi-dieu?...Que vais-je faire a présent,vais-je me laisser emmené par ces être sans scrupule pour qu'il m'enferme dans un de leurs zoo?...surement,je n'ai plus la force de continuer,je n'ai plus la force de leur résisté...Que suis-je devenu...tout ça est bien ironique...je vais quitter mon temple puis je vais me faire emporter par le méandre de la mort. Quel destin horrible j'ai mérité,je suis condamné a être traiter comme un simple animal par ces stupide humains. Je suis tellement triste..._

_**Lettre écrite sur un morceau de parchemin usé,de Naruto,le 1/02/20.**_

**_

* * *

_**

-Maman,maman regarde il beau le renard hein?

-Oh quel bel animal en effet,c'est une nouvelle espèce je crois!D'après ce que j'ai entendus,c'est un mi-homme,mi-renard,ils l'ont découvert lors d'une expédition en montagne,il parait qu'il était dans un vieux temple,il y en a même qui prétendent qu'il et capable de penser tout comme nous,a mon avis tous ça ne sont que des sornettes. Rétorqua la mère.

-Viens la petit!Dit alors la fille en tendant un morceau de gâteau sec.

Au fond de la cage,un grognement sourd résonna en écho. La petite fille apeurer,implora sa mère de partir du zoo.

«Tch,bien fait pour elle,qui ses qui lui a dit que les renard sa mangeaient du gâteau,qu'es ce qu'ont leurs apprends de nos jours!»

Le garçon renard,s'approcha des barreaux de sa cage,et essaya vainement de parler,malheureusement dans sa gorge les mots se transformèrent en glapissement .

«Je suis Naruto,sortez moi de la misérable bipède!»

Après quelques minutes d'attente,personne ne lui répondit.

«Pff bien entendu personne ne viendra m'aider,qu'es ce que j'espérais...»

Naruto repartit au fin fond de sa cage métallique,il se coucha sur un lit de pailles sec,dos au sol et il regarda...le plafond. Qu'avait t-il a faire d'autre de tout manière?...

Le garçon se perdit alors dans ses pensés,celle-ci les plus incompréhensibles les une que les autres. Le temps passa...lentement,très lentement,tellement que le pauvre Naruto ne sentit plus son corps. A présent il faisait nuit,les étoiles scintillaient et la lune brillait de milles feu. Le blond ne regarda pas ce magnifique ciel. Non,le pauvre renard était dans une sorte de transe,il ne bougeait pas ou alors que comme un automate. Au loin,un faible bruit retentit. Naruto releva c'est fines oreilles puis s'approcha aux barreaux de sa prison,il avait bien entendu un bruit,il en était certain.

Après quelques secondes,il vit plusieurs personnes s'approcher. Le garçon les entendit murmurer.

-Allé les gars on y va,alors...Deidara et Sasorie vous allés vous emparer de la caisse,moi je vais voir si y a des choses de valeur et toi Sasuke tu guette,si quelqu'un arrive tu crie très fort,comprit?

Le dénommé Sasuke lança un regard noir au «Donneur de rôle» et lui renvoyant a la figure.

-Putain Itachi pourquoi c'est moi qui fait toujours les boulots les plus pourries?!

-Parce que c'est toi le moins expérimenter idiot de petit frère.

Sasuke grogna.

-Tchh,c'est toujours comme ça avec toi...

-Sasu...

-Bon je veux pas mourir congeler ici moi,donc si vous pourriez vous bougé le cul sa m'aiderais!

-C'est bon Dei' on y va.

Itachi partit vers la droite tendit que Deidara et Sasorie se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment principal,Sasuke lui resta planter devant la grille,droit comme un poteau. Il murmura d'une voix colérique.

-Fais chier!

Sasuke s'assit alors sur une pierre en parlant dans sa barbe. Naruto lui s'amusa a observer cet humain,il distingua clairement dans la pénombre le visage de la personne nommé «Sasuke»,c'était un jeune homme,d'une chevelure brune foncée comme l'ambre. C'est yeux,noir comme cendre était tout simplement superbe. Sasuke portait une veste noir a col roulé,un jean bleu clair et des baskets blanches avec rayure noir. Son corps,finement musclé,donnait une silhouette parfaite au jeune homme. Celui-ci avait un air ennuyer sur le visage,ce qui,malheureusement déformait ses si joli traits. Naruto,ce surprit lui même a penser que ce garçon était beau,pourtant il ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail,et continua de détailler la personne qui se tenant a peine a quelques mètres de lui. Le garçon renard s'agenouilla par terre d'un mouvement fluide. Sasuke perçut un petit bruit,il se retourna,et avança vers la cage du renard en murmurant.

-Qui est la?

Naruto porta son regard vers la silhouette du jeune homme,il venait d'entendre précisément la voix de Sasuke se rapprocher de lui,celle-ci était d'une telle beauté que le garçon se perdit dans ces pensées quelque instant. Sasuke,quand a lui avança a pas de loup vers les barreaux,légèrement hésitant. Le renard reprit ses esprits a ce moment la,il releva d'un coup sa tète vers le brun. Celui-ci complètement perturbé par la bête qui se trouvait devant lui,en resta bouche-bée. Tout deux s'observait en silence,Sasuke parce qu'il croyait faire face a un ange et Naruto parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu une personne aussi belle de sa vie. Le brun ce reprit que quelques minutes plus tard,il rigola doucement avec une pointe de mélancolie.

-Ah...je croyait que t'était un ange,je suis bête hein?

Le garçon renard était toujours à la même place le regard vide. Sasuke se gratta l'arrière de la tète en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je deviens fou ma parole,voila que je parle avec un animal,on aura tout vu...

Naruto sortit de sa transe puis se tendit brusquement,ses lèvre se rétractèrent et ses crocs s'allongèrent. Il était visiblement très énerver.

Le garçon parcourue de fond en comble sa cage avant de tomber sur un bâton,un sourire triomphant sur le visage. Sasuke lui totalement impressionner par la tournure que prenait les chose,appuya sur un bouton et actionna l'éclairage. Le blond prit le bout de bois,se rapprocha du brun et commença a écrire sur le sol sablé. Sasuke suivit du regard tout les gestes du renards,il lut a haute voix les écritures au sol.

-«Hey!qui est-ce que tu traite d'animal,idiot!»...

Sasuke resta figé,ne sachant pas comment réagir face a cette chose si étonnante. Il porta son regard sur le garçon renard,celui-ci était doté d'une touffe de cheveux blond comme le blé et de beau yeux bleu pétillant. Il avait aussi de longue et fines oreille de renard ainsi qu'une queue hérissé comme un porc-épic. Le blond n'était vêtu que d'un simple kimono blond accroché avec un long tissu rouge au niveau de la taille. Sur le visage du jeune garçon se trouvait trois trait noir sur chaque joue qui donnait l'impression de former des moustache de chat. Sasuke observait Naruto depuis déjà plusieurs minutes,le blond,intriguer par le comportement du jeune homme avait poser ses fins doigts sur ces lèvres,qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être douce!Ce geste fut comme un déclic dans l'esprit de Sasuke,il écarquilla les yeux,le visage du garçon n'était qu'a quelques centimètre du sien!Le brun ne bougea pas d'un cil,d'ailleurs Naruto non plus. Tout deux avait peur de briser se moment féerique rien qu'en esquissant un seul mouvement. Une chose traversa a une vitesse hallucinante l'esprit de Sasuke,cette idée,ou plutôt cette affirmation,était passer en un éclair comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Il se dit:«Il est vraiment mignon ce garçon...».Une fois avoir réaliser c'est pensées,le brun se recula de la cage en tenant son visage rougit aux creux de ses mains. Il ria nerveusement en faisant tournoyé une de ses mèches corbeaux avec son doigt et prononça la gorge noué,la voix enroué et le visage crispé:

-Mais suis malade ou quoi ?!Arg...franchement j'ai l'air d'un pédophile mélanger avec un zoophile la!Je fantasmerais presque sur une...bête!

Naruto,qui,ayant suivit la réplique d'une oreille attentive,fronça les sourcils,il se sentit soudainement prit d'une colère incontrôlable,il hurla en tenant les barreaux de sa cage.

-NON,mais qui es-ce que tu traitre de bête!,SALE HUMAIN!!

Le silence s'abattit sur le zoo de KonohaTown.

Un silence,emplit d'incertitude,de peur et d'étonnement...

_Fin de la première partit _


End file.
